Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a base station and a wireless communication device. Wireless wide area network (WWAN) communication system standards and protocols can include, for example, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), and the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX). Wireless local area network (WLAN) can include, for example, the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as Wi-Fi. Other WWAN and WLAN standards and protocols are also known.
In 3GPP radio access networks (RANs) in LTE systems, a base station may include Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and/or Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) in an E-UTRAN, which communicate with a wireless communication device, known as user equipment (UE). In LTE networks, an E-UTRAN may include a plurality of eNBs and may communicate with a plurality of UEs. An evolved packet core (EPC) may communicatively couple the E-UTRAN to an external network, such as the Internet. LTE networks include radio access technologies (RATs) and core radio network architecture that can provide high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage.